


鸳鸯花

by timimiamitabha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 昀铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	鸳鸯花

董思成第一次见到肖俊的时候肖俊还不叫肖俊，叫肖德俊。是夏天，回忆起来都是刺眼的光，和折射着光的汗珠，还有湿漉漉淌着水的白色棉布裙。董思成乖巧地站在家门口静候那位即将成为家庭新成员的妹妹，他很能明白妈妈的焦虑不知道这个一时心软做出来的决定到底是对是错，当然，已经恨过，过去的大半个月的时间里妈妈都没怎么安然入睡过，他写题写到很晚的时候去客厅喝水会发现妈妈房间缝隙里透出来光，董思成只是悄悄叹息，谁都是可怜人，只有爸爸是要赎罪的罪人。

妹妹进家门的时候，白色的棉布裙还滴滴答答地淌着水，拎着一个只比她身板小一些的行李箱，顿在门口，爸爸也顿在旁边没敢动，董思成在很多年前就差点有过做哥哥的机会，但最后还是没了，他想一定是他没有做好做哥哥的充分准备所以上帝剥夺了他做哥哥的资格，他想这次他应该能做好了，他走上前笑着说，“我帮你把箱子拎进来吧，妹妹。”他想了想，还是补了一声妹妹。

妹妹挽起一边头发，脸烧得比傍晚天边的云霞还要红，抬眼看了董思成，放下行李箱，又单手拎住还在往下滴水的裙边，爸爸妈妈和董思成脑子都在这一刻短路，家里是没养过小女孩的，只三五秒的时间，妹妹的眼眶里就红了，爸爸俯下身子问，“这是怎么了俊俊？”

妹妹说话又轻又慢，像是有人捏着她的喉管，“刚才不小心掉到外面池子里，裙子还在滴水。”不知道苍天到底有没有眼，但妈妈在妹妹抬头的那一瞬间变得平和熨帖，那一看就是个乖孩子，五官隐隐约约透出来一点董思成的味道，看不太出来像外人，妈妈走过去对她轻声说，“没事俊俊进来吧，让哥哥给你搬行李，我带你去换衣服。”

家里也实在是没有备十五岁女孩能穿的衣服，最后妈妈翻出来董思成的T恤给了肖德俊，洗完澡之后，她犹豫了很久，是哥哥的衣服，哥哥的味道，她不习惯冲撞进别人的味道里，觉得脏，但是哥哥的味道是干净的。片刻的沐浴在肌肤，但此刻的火烧进了五内。她看见哥哥站在客厅里，六月的风吹在哥哥身上，又瘦又薄，像纸片一样，袖口被风吹得翻飞。她的心跳平白漏了两拍，她讨厌小女生的恶俗，但欣赏美好的事物不应该是恶俗的。

一家四口人吃饭，只有董思成最镇定自若，他就是没做错什么，还能分出心来关注着饭桌上另外三个人的神色，看起来没有一个正常的。他第一次看到妈妈露出那样的神情，也是唯一一次。他的妈妈试图和丈夫的非婚生女搭话，饭间不知顿了多少次，终于开口，“小俊，你的名字是德俊吧。”妹妹乖乖地放下筷子点点头，“嗯，是德俊，姓肖。”爸爸的咀嚼动作突然放慢，眼神往妈妈那边飘过去，董思成清晰地感受到了饭桌上那一瞬间的酷寒。“德俊，俊德，克明俊德以亲九族吗？”妈妈勉力温柔地说出这些话，妹妹没有再出声，仿佛已经感知到上一个话轮里她说了些不合时宜的话，只是眯着笑眼看着妈妈表示没有异议。

饭后爸爸像赔罪似的拉着妈妈去散步，只叫董思成和妹妹多说会儿话。董思成看着肖德俊，笑了笑，想像个哥哥一样，招呼妹妹坐下。肖德俊也朝董思成抿嘴笑了笑，很客气很疏远，叫人看不明，一个人走到外面坐在一楼的外搭的楼梯板上，细细的小腿在空中晃来晃去，左手撑在板上，头往左肩偏着，斜斜地往上看，不知道是在看天边的什么。

肖德俊对这个陌生的家有一点点无所适从的感觉，她的姓好像不能再被提起，至少在这个家里，好像不会再有人连名带姓地叫她，她名字的解释权也要被剥夺，哪里来的俊德呢，克明俊德以亲九族，听起来很高级，可是小学二年级的时候她的妈妈就告诉过她，她是因为爸爸妈妈同心同德所以才生下来的漂亮俊秀的孩子。实在是太糟糕了，为什么会把私生女说成是同心同德生下来的小孩呢，到底是想骗谁，眼泪滚落到T恤上，沾染上了她的味道她心想。

那一整个暑假，肖德俊活得小心谨慎，像个安装好程序的机器人，一板一眼循规蹈矩，没有真正地贴近进过这个家，她觉得自己是一个外来的入侵者，是个寄人篱下的坏蛋，在破坏别人的家。但是，这个家，又好像很奇异地想要接受她，容纳她，那个克明俊德以亲九族的女人让她管她叫妈妈，那个清瘦的男孩一直叫她妹妹，她小心翼翼地一点点触摸这个新家，又不想成为这个家里突兀的存在。

那天起床的时候她就知道自己完了，身下湿乎乎的又黏黏的，伸手一摸带着血腥味，淡蓝色的床单上被血染红了好大一片，她慌张得流眼泪，那个妈妈会生气吗，她不知道该怎么办，吃过饭看着爸爸妈妈相继出门上班，肖德俊抱着床单进了洗手间，洗衣液、肥皂、沐浴露，所有能起泡的东西都被肖德俊倒在那一块污渍上，一双白皙纤瘦的手在拼命搓，搓得她掉眼泪了还是有痕迹，然后董思成进来了，四目相对，她懊悔自己忘记把门反锁，手里的床单不知道该往哪儿藏，不想被哥哥看到，董思成蹲下，“扔掉吧，你搓了快四十分钟了。”水声哗啦啦地很大，董思成在客厅里听得一清二楚。“可是…弄脏了…”肖德俊攥着床单半点没放松。

“我带你去买新的。”董思成看着肖德俊的眼神总觉得这个妹妹时时刻刻都可怜得冒着水雾，便是不哭也像是在哭。董思成一把拉起肖德俊，才发现妹妹手心是凉的，手掌也小，从袖子里露出一截藕色的手腕，肌肤像是只为了摹出骨骼的形状，他问，“家里饭菜吃得习惯吗?”肖德俊只是点点头，收回手，跟在董思成身后，脑子烧得一片混沌，盘古还没劈开天地。好容易到了超市，肖德俊开始痛得死去活来的，只好蹲在超市门口看着董思成一阵旋风似的进了超市，外面的日头毒，汗珠子就一粒一粒往下滚，等董思成再出来的时候，只看到脸色煞白，双手环住膝盖的妹妹了，他蹲下去，把妹妹的手从背后掰过来环住他的脖子，两手托着妹妹的腿，一把背起妹妹，“很痛吗，我们去医院吧？”

肖德俊用力地摇了摇头，不管董思成看不看得见，她薄薄的裹着在翻江倒海的子宫的肚皮，贴着哥哥的后背，突然平静了下来，感受着哥哥半弯的脊柱。她清晰地闻到了上次T恤里的味道，沐浴露的味道，汗液里裹夹着的他身体原本的味道。肖德俊像是着魔一样，鼻尖贴到哥哥的颈边，碰到了那层薄薄的汗，汗液和汗液之间完成了一场无声的融合。

“我叫你俊俊好吗？”  
“俊俊也好，妹妹也好。”  
“妹妹，你是不是，不开心？”  
“我们回家吧。”

那时候的肖德俊已经很多年很多年没被人背过了，单亲家庭的小孩子要很乖很乖才不会给妈妈添麻烦，以前也从来没有过哥哥，筒子楼里的男孩子们从小就欺负她她会追着打回去，但是女孩子们排斥她她就很没有办法，她的上学路上、放学路上永远只有她一个人，从来没想过有一天还会有人背她。  
开学的时候，董思成高三，肖俊高一。在开学前，妈妈和爸爸商量带肖俊去改名字，原本是准备改姓，没想到肖俊说，“去掉德字吧，她除了生下我就只留给我这个姓了，爸爸妈妈。” 这是她第一次叫妈妈，像是做交换，以换得在这个家里保留母亲的姓氏，是很蠢很倔但有用的办法。同时，肖俊也毫不犹豫地选择在更远的一所学校住校，想着无论处得多好，她不在的话，他们的小家总会更自在些吧。

但住校的时间并没有持续多长，开学不到一个月，爸爸妈妈就接到肖俊班主任的电话说她和同学打架了。董思成还在教室里写题就被爸妈拉去妹妹的学校和班主任会晤。打架对象是个男生，隔壁班的，打架缘由不清楚，路上董思成就不停地宽慰爸妈，妹妹是很乖的小孩，不会惹事的，肯定是那个男生惹她，别生气别着急。董思成没想到妈妈会说，“就是因为俊俊很乖，所以才更急，不定是那个男同学把俊俊欺负成什么样了才打架。”

董思成无法完全了解到他的母亲是一个多么柔软的充满爱意的人，在此之前他没有想过他的母亲有一半的爱意随着幼年夭折的妹妹一同逝去了，没有嚎啕大哭，没有寻死觅活，只是很平静地收拾掉所有那个没能长大的妹妹的小衣服，和这个妹妹来家里时一样的平静。

老师等两边家长都到了，才说具体情况，说到打架的时候，那个男生说，“这是我愿意挨的，怎么能叫打架呢。”肖俊又气得涨红了脸，碍着哥哥和爸爸妈妈的面，只是埋着头，她觉得又麻烦到了那个平静小家。老师和爸爸妈妈一齐轻声问她，他是不是对你做了什么坏事？她沉默了好久，男生的爸妈冷脸说道，“打了我们家小孩，这总得负责吧，我家小孩凭什么白挨打?”

董思成像是没听到一样，走过去，保护罩一样隔开大人，轻轻地环着妹妹，“别怕，爸爸妈妈和我都在。”那家的父母眼看这就要去推搡董思成了，男生突然高声，“肖俊你别哭成不成，大不了我以后不大声嚷嚷喜欢你了！也不上女厕所堵你给你塞情书了！”肖俊浑身都在发抖，董思成抓着她的手腕也被她甩开，大人们没来得及反应过来这其中的关系，她就一个人跑出办公室了，留下那个毫无所谓的男生应对完大人们所有的疑问，就是喜欢肖俊，肖俊长得漂亮，肖俊不理他，他堵着肖俊害她上课迟到。这就是所谓的真相了。

但没人知道肖俊后来哭得发抖，以前犯错母亲总会把她先推出去认错，不问是非有时候根本就不是她错了也会把她打一顿，可是现在，哥哥什么都不问但会先袒护她，她不知道为什么她的哥哥好像是天生就会做哥哥一样，她好想抱住她的哥哥痛哭一场，哭完过往所有的无助和委屈。

然后肖俊就被爸爸妈妈接回去不住校改走读了。虽然肖俊和董思成不在一个学校，但是应爸爸妈妈的要求，他俩每天都一起出门在公交车站等去各自学校的公交车，董思成的学校更近一些，晚上总是会在早上出发的站台边等一等妹妹。每次在公交车上被人起哄问到在站台等的那个帅哥是不是男朋友的时候，肖俊只能表情尴尬地小声解释那是哥哥，要是再被起哄她就不作声了，她不想大家的讨论被哥哥听到，怕无故给哥哥添什么烦心事。但，她的心底是欢喜的，哥哥那么好看，斯斯文文，笑起来像春风抚得人心底的湖波光粼粼，却也不留下什么痕迹。

肖俊到家的时候董思成蹲在门口，她惊得退了两步来确认，是董思成来了，她太熟悉那张脸，那副没有表情的神情了，用刻刀刻进脑子里了，这么多年了，就一直这样，不过她没想过他会来，千里迢迢，哪有这个必要呢，就着楼道里不甚明亮的灯光，看几眼做复习。

家里停电了，肖俊鞋一蹬踩着冰冷的地板就进去了，董思成顿在门口看着肖俊熟练地从茶几底下翻出蜡烛，点燃，喊他，哥。董思成走进去，拘谨地在沙发上坐下，就算是相处那么久，心里还是慌张只能是装着镇静。而对肖俊而言，沙发上端坐的人像来审判的拉达曼提斯，哪怕这些年里自己真的没有再犯什么错，但当时犯的错，永远都在有效追究时限内。

“小俊，你去哪里了这么晚才回？”董思成抿嘴发问。听的人心里无限悲凉，她还能叫他一声哥哥，但他不叫她妹妹了。“今天加班了。”肖俊实在没有心情编什么像话的谎话了，她也看出来哥哥在紧张，毕竟她这一身装扮是刚从夜店出来，就图个心理安慰。

董思成打量着房子思忖了半天除了一句“最近还好吗”就没再说出话来，倒是把肖俊给他倒的那杯水给喝完了，然后就打着手机灯进了厕所。已经是后半夜了，肖俊的思维都变慢了，等她想起来厕所都有些什么的时候，已经来不及了，她不知道自己还能在姓董的人面前烂到什么程度，她也不想的。

董思成出来之后整个人反而冷静很多，语气镇定地问，“小俊，婚礼是下周吧？”肖俊低着头没出声，董思成认为是默认了，絮絮叨叨地解释说，本来爸爸妈妈要来的，只是爸爸突然身体不好了在住院，就叫他过来，他直接飞过来的。肖俊实在不知道该说什么，只问了一句，“爸爸怎么了，妈妈还好吗？”董思成也回答不上，他直接从工作的城市过来的，具体情况不知道，所有的事情都乱七八糟地揉成一团砸到他身上，他应接不暇，眼下家里只交代他这一件事，管妹妹的婚事。

董思成不知道为什么妹妹高二之后一直说好要去读他在的那个大学的，但最后却去了那么北的城市读书，爸妈没管，妹妹也很少回家，有时候连年都没回家过，他不知道妹妹和爸妈怎么了，好像爸妈全然不管妹妹了一样，毕业就留在这个乱七八糟的城市，他也只能在每个节日给妹妹发短信。

“你怎么不回家呢小俊？”董思成真心实意地在问，但肖俊并不清楚董思成是不是全然不知，只是笑了笑，“忙呢。”谁都能听出来这是托词，毕竟那样的家庭关系脆弱得不堪一击，有太多可能会打破平衡的事情发生，董思成没开口问过父母。“你瘦了，声音也有些变了，你再说点话给哥听吧。”

肖俊的眼泪顷刻就要落下，在旁人面前她绝不这样的，“呀，哥，你什么时候到的？”她仰仰头把眼泪憋回去，她的哥哥永远那么好，温和得像这根黑暗里的烛火，带来光和暖意，但不至灼人，却也救不了人。

“凌晨下的飞机，找到这儿已经早上七八点了。”董思成慢慢地一句话一句话嚼着说出来。现在已经凌晨两点了，肖俊昨晚没回家，董思成等了她十七八个小时。“哥，你累不累，你去我房间睡会儿吧。”肖俊觉得自己这样烂下去没人管挺好的，不要麻烦到任何人。“现在没睡意了。”董思成话刚落音，蜡烛就燃灭了。黑黢黢的，谁也没想打开手机灯。

“你还好吗，别说好，好就不会这样一声不吭地通知家里说要结婚了。”还有厕所里的那些没开封的避孕套，垃圾桶里的验孕棒。在黑暗里好像可以说很多超过的话。

“哥，我两个月前告诉爸妈的。”董思成突然记起十五岁的肖德俊到他家，说第一句话的时候就这样，又轻又慢，像是有人捏着她的喉管，是要哭了。

“为什么不回家？”董思成问完过了好久才听见一声叹气。“爸妈想你。”

“嗯，真的吗？”肖俊当然知道那是董思成胡诌的，也知道了董思成真的什么都不知道了。

董思成听见人摸索着挪动的声音，然后感知到肖俊贴着他的腿，脑袋搭在他的大腿上，头发拂过他手背，还像那时候一样柔软。“哥哥啊，腿疼，让我躺一下。”黑暗里，人比较脆弱，也容易把脆弱的一面掀开。

TBC


End file.
